Traditional lighting systems, including luminaires, such as lights, lighting fixtures, or lighting systems that generally comprise a fixture body or housing and at least one lamp, fixed position architectural lighting, movable portable architectural lighting; flashlights, and the like, have historically relied on one or more lamps, which are commonly referred to as “bulbs,” for emitting and distributing light. Such traditional lighting systems can be classified as either rigid or flexible.
Traditional rigid lighting systems typically rely on one more fixed-position bulbs for emitting and distributing light. The bulbs of traditionally known rigid lighting systems typically interface with a lighting fixture socket and may include, for example, standard screw-in bulbs, recessed single contact bulbs, recessed double contact bulbs, and bi-pin bulbs, among others. These traditional rigid lighting systems are typically either powered by batteries formed into correspondingly rigid battery packs or plugged into a power source, such as an electrical receptacle, or “hard-wired” into an electrical outlet. Further, the bulbs of known rigid lighting systems may include a host of light emitting diodes (“LEDs”), which may additionally be hardwired, plugged into, or otherwise connected to an energy source. The shape and orientation of a rigid lighting system or luminaire can limit the distribution of light coming therefrom and the efficacy of the lighting system, and traditional rigid lighting systems are generally incapable of attachment to other devices without additional attachment devices, such as hardware and the like.
Known flexible lighting systems, such as gooseneck lights, also rely on one or more bulbs for emitting and distributing light, and may further utilize a flexible metal conduit between a fixture base and a fixture lamp socket that defines individual opposing geometric-shaped endpoints. The end points are located between a configurable gooseneck conduit that provides directional orientation for an endpoint lamp socket and a bulb. However, traditional flexible lighting systems may also be generally incapable of attachment to other devices without additional attachment, devices such as hardware and the like. Such flexible lighting systems also lack the degree of structure sufficient for being adapted to and maintained in a desired shape. Additionally, known flexible lighting systems, such as rope lights and decorative lighting strings, are not always well-suited for being wrapped or coiled around an object and are typically incapable of maintaining a desired shape without additional attachment devices, hardware, and the like. Known flexible lighting systems, when wrapped or otherwise coiled around an object, further lack capacity for an object to enter or exit an interior dimension of known flexible lighting system.
While some existing lighting systems have combined bulbs with power systems or energy harvesting device, including photovoltaic cells, in combination with batteries, such lighting systems lack the degree of portability and flexibility desired for many applications.
Accordingly, a need exists for a lighting system, power generation system, and power storage system that may be adapted for wrapping around various objects, and may be maintained in a desired shape on its own accord.